


仪式感

by Incredible4lines



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 展耀受, 白羽瞳攻, 瞳耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible4lines/pseuds/Incredible4lines





	仪式感

“小白…我想要…”展耀额头抵在白羽瞳的颈窝，微喘着气，激得白羽瞳呼吸更加粗重。  
“想要什么…？”  
“想要你”  
展耀是被抱回卧室的，他似乎有点急不可耐。双手环住白羽瞳的脖子便寻着他的嘴唇啃咬，像只饿了许久的小野猫，夹在白羽瞳腰上的双腿也下意识的绷紧，不愿离开。  
猫的本质是很傲娇的，他能这么主动，足以见得他有多爱你。  
白羽瞳就着这个姿势走到床边，一只手托着展耀的脖颈俯身把他放到床上。得到乐趣的小猫并不打算放手，他环着白羽瞳肩膀的手迫切地把身上那人的唇往自己身边带，另一只手揪着领子来了一个热情的法式深吻，自己呼吸不上来才肯送开他微微喘气。  
好甜，白羽瞳想，是展耀的味道。  
身下的人衣服已经乱得一团糟，稍微有些宽松的休闲T恤已经被卷到胸膛，露出展耀精瘦的腰身和因为瘦弱而稍稍明显的肋骨，他就像被精心雕刻而又被赋予生命的一件完美的艺术品，浑身上下几乎找不到缺陷。  
常年不见阳光的身体白到不可思议，此时却因为情动而泛起一层淡淡的粉色，很是诱人。  
白羽瞳直起身子脱掉了身上碍事的短袖，才重新弯腰去抚慰自己的爱人，常年锻炼的肌肉线条在暖黄色夜灯的衬托下更是流畅而又野性。  
他“啪嗒”一声解开展耀腰间的金属扣，熟练地帮展耀褪掉碍事的裤子，然后在展耀的胯间轻轻揉了揉——两人在一起的时间并不短，但是工作性质让他们没有时间拥有很多的私生活，因此两人的性事极少，展耀对这些事情还是不太熟练又敏感万分。  
展耀拿手臂捂着脸轻哼了一声，像是在表达自己的喜欢，又像是表达不满。身上的人好像明白了他的想法，停了手上的动作去吻他，然后一只手顺着内裤边缘探了进去握住了小小展。  
白羽瞳总是会有办法让展耀体会到性事的乐趣和快意，但是做了好几次展耀也没学会那些所谓取悦自己或者取悦白羽瞳的步骤，最后因为觉得太羞耻而索性放弃探索。  
扩张的过程有点辛苦，因为展耀总是下意识的想并腿而白羽瞳又不舍得用力，后来总算是把人亲得迷迷糊糊才勉强探进一根手指，虽然两人做爱次数不多，但他对展耀的身体却了如指掌。  
肠壁温热却干涩，指尖划过一处内壁时，他抬头看了看展耀的反应，刚刚泄过的前身又颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来，前段渗出点点清液。展耀轻咬着嘴唇不让自己发出奇怪的呻吟，身体却在小幅度地颤抖。  
“猫儿乖。”白羽瞳又吻了下去，同时又探入一根手指慢慢地往深处探索。  
“唔…”展耀被激得红了眼眶，呻吟也被堵回嘴唇里，然后不服输地吻了回去。  
润滑剂和肠液混合滴落在床单上，展耀有些羞耻的瑟缩了一下，不自觉的想要并拢双腿。白羽瞳安慰性的用额头抵住展耀的，一只手撑着床垫，另一只手温柔地抚过展耀的大腿内侧然后分开他的膝盖，低头含住展耀喉结的同时挺身把自己送了进去——  
“啊……！”白羽瞳的那物什本就生得粗大硬挺，完全勃起后的形状大小更是可观，毫无预兆的进入更是激得展耀一口气没喘上来，对世界的观感仿佛都聚集在了那一处，酥麻的感觉一直从尾椎骨传到大脑，然后疼痛和快感一起袭来。  
“小白…啊…你轻点儿”展耀轻哼出声，尾音上挑宛若撒娇一般，湿漉漉的眸子半睁半闭，好似含着一汪春水。  
展耀的声音本是清冷万分让人觉得疏离，情动时带点鼻音的沙哑嗓音更让白羽瞳控制不住，尤其是他咬着唇望向自己的时候。  
白羽瞳是一位温柔的恋人，包括在情事上他也一直很注重对方的感受。  
他忍着身下那处的胀痛慢慢向里推进，极为耐心地向记忆中展耀敏感点的方向撞去，同时一只手伸到展耀的嘴唇附近慢慢把已经被咬肿的下唇从他牙齿下解救出来，喘着粗气说：“乖，别咬自己，叫出来…或者…咬这里。”  
他挺起腰身把自己的肩膀往展耀面前送了送，同时掐着身下人的窄腰更贴近自己，腰臀的悬空感让展耀有点不安，但下一刻就感觉到了被垫到身下的软枕——不得不说，白羽瞳的确是研究他的专家。  
这一场性事激烈而又漫长，好像将近两个月被遏制的情感全部都发泄了出来。  
两人是一起到达高潮的，两人抵着鼻尖稍歇了一会儿后，白羽瞳将人搂到怀里抚着脊背轻声安慰，怀里的人似乎累坏了额角汗涔涔的，睫毛上还挂着几颗细小的泪珠，像小奶猫一样环住白羽瞳的脖子黏黏糊糊的凑上前索吻。  
展耀累极了，被白羽瞳抱去浴室清理时迷迷糊糊睡着了，朦胧中感觉被人拥在怀里才恍然记起自己之前准备问的疑惑。  
“小白，”展耀又往白羽瞳怀里靠了靠，抬头亲吻他的下颌。  
“嗯？”  
“我想问…为什么你最近总是写一些情话或者做很多好像有仪式感的事情啊？”  
白羽瞳沉默了一会儿，才慢慢开口，展耀在入睡的前一刻好像听到他说：  
“想让你有安全感，也想让你的生活充满仪式感，大姐公孙他们领了证有了仪式，虽然现在我们没有时间没有办法但是我要让你知道……”  
“展耀，你拥有我，我一直在，我爱你。”


End file.
